


From Webdings to Charaster

by TheMaskedMun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara(mentioned), Frisk(mentioned), Gaster is Grisk, Glitched Timeline, it's a backstory get over it, monster/human fusions, multiple OCs - Freeform, oh look escaping from the void, their on the surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedMun/pseuds/TheMaskedMun
Summary: Webdings was understandably confused to why his parents left him…..was it something he did? Something he had done?





	1. Past Long Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> ok so basically I decided to come up a entire backstory for my oc Charaster who used to be called Webdings since no one uses that font for any character ha-

_ The sixth child of Bell and Bernard Aster, he was known by a different name one long forgotten, some say he had a strange font while others say he didn’t have a font or a name at all, regardless he did indeed have a font and a name…..Webdings it was a strange font similar to his older brother Wingdings, but he could not talk no matter how hard he tried. _

 

_ He was assumed mute for most his life snubbed for apparently being a fontless skeleton, yet he was always close to his older brother Wingdings and their twin sister Toki, but his parents couldn’t handle being snubbed and shamed for having a child like webdings, so later that night his parents took him away far away and left him near a human village. _

 

_ Webdings was understandably confused to why his parents left him…..was it something he did? Something he had done? He didn’t know and he was only the equivalent age five in human years, he spent hours alone until a farmer and their wife with a child of their own found him, he was frightened but they showed him no malice a child regardless of species was still a child to them. _


	2. Life with humans before the war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he lived with the humans he learnt their dialect, their way of life and learned to consider the humans who took him as family

_ As he lived with the humans he learnt their dialect, their way of life and learned to consider the humans who took him as family unlike the monsters who abandoned him, he told them his name….Webdings but affectionately went by the name Webster. _

 

_ He enjoyed his life with his new family, even went into the village with his human sister to help sell farm crops such as fruit and vegetables, of course some humans shunned him for being a monster, of course his human sister protected him whenever someone tried to pick a fight or shout at him. _

 

_ Some humans didn’t mind him though and never saw him as a threat, despite his control of his magic was unstable and he couldn’t control it causing him to have to stay at the farm whenever his magic decides to flare out of control mostly from the causes of panic attacks. _

 

_ But either way his life was decent until one day his adoptive mother fell ill and died a week later that's when everything started to go downhill…. _


	3. War and the fall into the void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When war broke out Webdings had stopped ageing to the human equivalent of twenty-seven

_ When war broke out Webdings had stopped ageing to the human equivalent of twenty-seven, when monster soldiers stormed the farm and the village he had grown to consider home, he tired to protect the ones he considered family only to taken away by the soldiers as they killed the humans who had taken him as a child. _

 

_ Webdings was taken to a camp of other monster soldiers still grieving over the loss of the ones he considered a family unknowing that his biological family had also perish expect for perhaps two skeletons but he did not care, his family was gone and he was alone….he decides to run away from the camp of monster soldiers after a week, he wasn’t going to fight a pointless war where both humans and monsters fight, he wasn’t willing to die for such a pointless thing. _

 

_ He ran for god knows how long but he didn’t care nor did it matter to him until he ran into a group of human soldiers who mistook him as a threat, he tried to tell them that he was no threat that he had lived with humans but they did not listen, they attacked leaving him no choice…. _

 

_ Was there even a choice to begin with? As he defended himself using his unstable magic, but the humans were showing no mercy no matter how much he refused to fight back without warning in the midst of his panic his magic flared and the next everything surrounding him vanished or perhaps he, himself vanished from existence… _

 

_ He felt himself shatter into millions of pieces throughout time and space, nothing but the abyss of what could only be considered a void where no one would find him nor remember him…..he was alone and there was nothing he could do….. _


	4. The return and a new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had seen him….he had seen all the memories his older brother had left behind, Gaster….so he hadn’t been the last of his kind…..he had only watched his other brother knowing that they wouldn’t remember him…..so what could he do…..

_ He had seen him….he had seen all the memories his older brother had left behind, Gaster….so he hadn’t been the last of his kind…..he had only watched his other brother knowing that they wouldn’t remember him…..so what could he do….. _

 

_ Webdings gathered up all of Gasters memories those the scientist left behind wanting to forget them once they took over the human child known as Frisk’s body and became Grisk…..he absorbed the memories gaining some form again but he didn’t want to be stay trapped here…..he couldn’t….. _

 

_ He found himself staring at the remains of the first fallen human….Chara wasn’t that their name?.....it didn’t matter he saw the human take over another vessel to live again so they wouldn’t care or mind if he took their old vessel. _

 

_ The process was painful, he made the vessel age and grow to suit him but the only good part of possessing a body with no soul or living being already in it was there would be resistance and he was met with none of that, he found himself climbing out the void now neither human or monster but as a fusion like his brother was….. _

 

~~**_Webdings_ ** ~~ _ was gone but not forgotten….well to him anyway…..he would never forget his past life as he uses a shortcut to the surface staring at the sun…..vowing that he would use this second chance at a life not for granted.  _

 

~~**_*I am Charaster_ ** ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp there ya have it  
> I told you im not that great with detail


	5. Bonus chapter: From the void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the void a being appears it does not seem to be one of human or monster but a fusion….they let out a laugh now being free from their prison that is the void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look a bonus chapter cause why not

From the void a being appears it does not seem to be one of human or monster but a fusion….they let out a laugh now being free from their prison that is the void.

 

They looked around to get their bearings the hotland labs of course but it long has been deserted since the being has been watching from the void, being part of the former royal scientist has its perks using said abilities the being manage to use a shortcut to surface blinking to adjust to the sun's brightness after being trapped in an inky abyss for so long.

 

They know that they aren't the only fusion walking around after all they know Gaster used Frisk to house him and go by the name of Grisk….what a funny name.

 

When Gaster left the void using frisk as a vessel the being knew they were merely the pieces the scientist had lost throughout time in the void, using what remained of the first fallen human remains to house them was easy no soul no resistance after all being shattered parts of one soul is easier said than done.

 

They had no name at least not yet unlike Grisk which was basically Frisk but with a G instead of a F they needed a name themselves.

 

~~**Name the being** ~~

~~**[Yes] [No]** ~~

 

~~***Who’s to say your in control** ~~

 

~~***I am Charaster** ~~

**Author's Note:**

> half the mentioned ocs are mine and Chases
> 
> Grisk who is a fusion between Gaster and Frisk is something we saw on google while looking up fusions for inspiration for fanchildren-
> 
> Charasters mine it'll be explained in other chapters-
> 
> im not sorry if the chapters are short tho cause I've never been great at detail


End file.
